1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated iron core in which iron core pieces adjacent in a lamination direction are mutually coupled using a resin, and a manufacturing method of the laminated iron core.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacture of a laminated iron core, generally, iron core pieces adjacent in a lamination direction are mutually bonded using caulking or welding from the standpoint of cost or ease of manufacture, but there are problems of, for example, a decrease in an occupancy rate of area or an increase in iron loss due to a short circuit between the iron core pieces.
Hence, a method for mutually bonding iron core pieces by filling a through hole or a recess formed so as to communicate in a lamination direction of a laminated iron core with a resin is proposed (for example, see JP-T-2003-529309 or WO 2001/073924 A2 as Patent Reference 1). Accordingly, for example, efficiency or torque of a motor can be improved.
Also, a strip material from which the iron core piece is blanked is thinned in order to improve performance of the motor.
Patent Reference 1: JP-T-2003-529309 (WO 2001/073924 A2)